


An Unexpected Engagement

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-13
Updated: 2007-02-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fakir purposely gets him and Ahiru ‘lost’ in the woods during a school fieldtrip.  But why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Princess Tutu, though I wish I at least had the DVDs. XD I do have a couple volumes of the manga though!  
> 

Ahiru looked around the darkening woods in trepidation. It was an old forest with twisted trees, and in the dying light it was starting to look creepy. “Fakir, I don’t think this is the right way. We haven’t seen or heard anyone.” She stepped closer to her classmate and swallowed.  
“That’s because we’re going in the opposite direction from them.”  
“Qua-w-what?! Why would you have us go AWAY from the others?!” Ahiru started balling. “We’re going to get in trouble then Mister Cat is going to force me to marry him!”

She could see it all now. Mister Cat would loom above her with demon eyes and fur bristling, pointing one of his claws right at her. ‘For disregarding my class I will have you marry me!’ Then he would whisk her away to the nearest church!

“Noooo!” Ahiru began running in circles, flapping her arms. “I don’t want to marry him! He’ll make me clean up his hairballs or something disgusting like that!”  
“I won’t let him do that.”  
“Huh?” She stopped dead in her tracks, the question marks almost visible above her head. “But how can you stop him? He’s a teacher!” Fakir smirked.  
“I’ll just tell him you can’t marry him because you’ve already accepted to marry me.”  
“Qu-Quack?!” Ahiru quickly slapped her hands over her mouth and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down. “I mean what?!” It hadn’t worked too well, but at least she wasn’t quacking and in danger of turning into a duck.

“He can’t marry you if you’re already betrothed.” Fakir said this like telling a girl they were engaged was the most natural thing in the world.  
“Th-that’s true but...”  
“You rather marry Mister Cat then?”  
“No way!” She shook her head with a fierce determination.  
“Then you accept?”  
“I guess. Huh?” She was taken by surprise as Fakir lifted her left hand with his own larger one and slipped a delicate gold ring with colored jewels on her ring finger. They looked like topaz and sapphires.  
“There, now he can’t say it isn’t true.”

Ahiru took a closer look and began panicking all over again, running back and forth this time. “Quack! This is REAL! I can’t take this, Fakir! It’s too much!” If Ahiru wasn’t so busy being Ahiru, she may have wondered why Fakir had such a thing on him in the first place, but as the case was, she was trying to think calming thoughts so she wouldn’t transform.  
“Then you want marry Mister Cat after all?”  
“NO!” She stopped running around to stand in front of Fakir, propped up on her toes so she could more or less look him in the eye.  
“So it’s official, we’re engaged.” Fakir turned away and began walking, presumably towards the rest of their class. “Come on, we should get back before it’s too dark.”  
“Oh. Oh yeah!” Ahiru scrambled to catch up, falling on her face along the way. “Ow!” She rubbed her nose. “Huh?” She stared at the hand suddenly in front of her.

“Well?”  
“Thank you...” She climbed back onto her feet and when they began walking again, Fakir didn’t let go of her hand. “Um... Fakir...”  
“This makes it more believable.”  
“R-Right.” Ahiru blushed and walked just a bit closer to him. The girls weren’t going to let her live this one down, but...

She felt kind of happy.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
